A Meaning is Worth more than a Word
by SassenachStarbuck
Summary: A challenge set by TheSuperGirl. A mix of genres and characters! Each chapter will be a drabble/one-shot based around a certain word. Rating set at M to be safe. Rating may change in the future. General spoilers for all books and films. More information inside. Please give love and R&R.
1. trygghet

**A/N: So I have only wrote one other fic before, but I have always wanted to write more. I'm not the best with long stories. So when I came across this challenge I thought it would be the best for me. The Challenge you say! Given 100 different words from languages/countries/cultures write 100 stories each one revolving around one of the words. So for me 100 drabbles or one shots, time consuming, but sweet stress relief for me.**

 **The first word: trygghet** **\- (n.) safety and security, with a calm, cozy, peaceful feeling from all uncomfortable or unpleasant things in one's job, home and family** ** _[swedish]_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters._**

 ** _~Starbuck_**

It didn't matter how we reconnected only that we did. Although I know he will never voice his feelings, I know that they are there. When he made sure to connect the floo in my apartment to the floo in his private rooms, it was the first time I felt peaceful. Work is stressful, and wedding planning with Ginny is uncomfortable because I have never been that girly, plus the pressure to find someone and settle down.

I am happy where I am. I am happy with him. No one needs to know why I feel safe and secure, but just be happy that I am. I am afraid that once everyone knows, knows about us, the depression will come back.

But here, curled up on his bed, reading one of his potions books, while he is grading papers. This is what grounds me. This is what keeps me coming back, he is a calming drought for the soul. A calming drought which only he can brew.


	2. desiderium

**A/N: If you actually read this, please review good or bad! I need feeback!**

 **desiderium** \- (n.) an ardent desire or longing, particularly for something once had and now missed; a feeling of grief or regret for the absence or loss of something or someone _[latin]_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters._**

 ** _~Starbuck_**

I was a coward. I am a coward. Draco thought to himself, as he finished the last few sips in the decanter of firewhiskey. Our relationship was kept secret for a reason, to keep her safe. If I would have stupefied my aunt, everything would have been exposed and we both would probably have been killed immediately. So now I have to live with what I have done. I will have to live without her, without her love.

 **Flashback**

"You know we can't tell anyone, they would try even harder to keep us apart." Hermione said while looking into his silver orbs.

"I don't know if I can go without knowing that you are ok, that you are going to be ok" Draco replied.

Hermione lifted her hand so that it barely slid along the side of Draco's jaw. He leaned into the touch, and closed his eyes.

"No matter where we are, my heart will always be with you, I love you Draco, I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Hermione."

 **END Flashback**

Throwing the glass against the wall, I slouch down into the uncomfortable couch and start to sob. I miss her, I need her. She is the other half of my heart. I had not seen her for almost a year until she was dragged in by my ridiculous Aunt. I may not ever be whole until I know she is safe. No matter what, she still has my heart, as I have hers. I will have to live with this desiderium.


	3. kowhekowheko

**A/N: Sorry some of these are so short, I'm just writing whatever comes to me when I start thinking about the word for the chapter. I just letting it all flow out. Hopefully one of these words, inspire me to write a nice lemon-y chapter, this T-ish rating on these chapters are killing me.**

 **kowhekowheko** \- (v.) (of a fire) to die out and then blaze up again; to burst into flames when seemingly not burning [maori]

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **** ** _~Starbuck_**

Summer time at the burrow was always something special. I think that is because there were always so many people here at any given time. One of my favorite memories is of my brother Fred. Sometimes we would go out by the pond, and have a little bon fire. After our brothers went on to bed, Fred and I would be the only ones left. We just enjoyed staring into the flames.

They mesmerize you, and help you find paths into your soul that no one even knew existed. I have come to many a life epiphany staring into the flames as they licked the ground back and forth, almost dying out and then blazing back up again. Letting you know that it only takes a little bit of strength to fight back. But this is the first summer of my life that I feel like I'm about to die out, or burst into flames. It's like my mind can't decide, and I don't have Fred here to tell if I'm burning or not.


	4. viraha

**A/N: Well here's your reason for that M rating. Song was bugging me since I saw Trolls last weekend.**

 **viraha** \- (n.) the realization of love through separation _[hindi]_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **** ** _~Starbuck_**

 _I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

 _Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide_

 _'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you_

I can hear the song playing in the background. I didn't realize that being a Slytherin was this hard. When I was first sorted I believed that it was easy. After all, it was supposed to be in my blood, but after the war and realizing that I need to finish my education whether or not that meant an 8th year at Hogwarts. But I can't help when I have spent all summer watching him that I would naturally start dreaming about him too. It was obvious that he wasn't interested in Hermione any longer. If he caught me looking at him, it was always because he was looking at me.

I move my hand over breasts imagining that it's his. Conjuring the image of the days he would work shirtless. Hard muscles under that freckled complexion. Sweat dripping from the ends of his flaming locks. I wish he was over me, and I was the reason he was sweating. My hand moves lower, I can't help but to tease myself. You don't get the nickname the "Slytherin Bitch" without also being a tease. My fingers dip into my panties, drawing slow lazy circles over my clit. I move lower and thinking about him entering me and filling and stretching me instead of just my digits. I envision that he's hung, and that it can barely fit because it fills me so completely. I continue to pump my fingers in and out slowly at first, until I'm panting from the movements. I gently pull on my nipples until my orgasm takes over.

It's not just about the hot passionate sex. It's about the way my heart flutters when he's near me. I fancy him, I like him, I love him. I know that I am not good enough for his pure heart, and Gryffindor bravery. But the more time I realize that I may have always fancied him and when he didn't return last year, I realized that I loved him. Now I only need to get him to notice me. My breathing returns to normal, and I finally leave my dorm room. The 8th years share a common room I see him sitting there on the couch next to the Boy Who Lived Twice.

"Hey Pansy, come join us!" he asked genuinely.

"Sure, I'd love to Ron"


	5. dor

**dor** \- (n.) a deep and nostalgic feeling of sadness, agony and emptiness experienced upon intensely missing, longing, and yearning for something or someone _[romanian]_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters._**

It's been awhile, I forgot I had this little drabble finished. I'm trying to find a muse for some more smutty one shots.

 **** ** _~Starbuck_**

I think that it was Charlie that told me that the Romanians said that they have a special word for feeling sad and lonely, when also yearning and longing for someone. How do you admit to your friends that you are yearning for someone you aren't supposed to have to begin with?

I was upset that night seeing Won-Won with Lavender that I ran to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. I never expected to see him for one, in the girl's lavatory, or two, crying his eyes out so profusely that when I walked up behind him and he saw my reflection he turned around and hugged me to him like he was drowning and me, his only life preserver.

That was the first night that we didn't have to worry about our houses, friends, or family. We could just be there for each other.


	6. joie de vivre

**joie de vivre** \- (phr.) "joy of living" - a feeling of happiness and excitement about life, and the carefree enjoyment, ebullience and zest of living it _[french]_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to play with the characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **~Starbuck**_

You could see the giant squid splashing in the Black Lake. But it didn't matter. Voldemort was dead, and even though we lost some of those dear to us, that doesn't mean we shouldn't live. I feel his arms snake around my waist and pick me up acting like he is going to walk to the lake to feed me to squid. I wiggled away, running back to the picnic laughing.

"This is the joie de vivre" he whispered to himself, jogging back to catch up.

"I didn't know you knew French, I agree with you my Dragon, this is the joy of living and we can finally be free."


End file.
